


The Life We Share

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Smut, Marriage Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: A collection of short stories starring Bardock and Gine for BadaGine Week 2020
Relationships: Bardock & Raditz (Dragon Ball), Bardock & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Gine & Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Gine & Raditz (Dragon Ball), Raditz & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Life on Earth

BadaGine Week 2020

Day 1: Life On Earth

“How much is it?”

“Three thousand.”

“Three thousand?” Mr. Anaheim whistled. “That’s a lot. How about Twenty-Five hundred?”

No deal. Bardock glanced over at the three huge crates beside him. “I’m giving you a lot. Gine was kind enough to cut the meat in portion sizes which makes it easier for you to sell. Plus, you resell at a higher price. Three thousand or I go higher _and_ to your rival.”

Mr. Anaheim admired Bardock’s shrewd business mind. If Bardock went to his rival, he’ll lose a lot of profit. Half of his sells were due to his partnership with Bardock. His rival tried to persuade Bardock to sell to him but Bardock refused. He had loyalty to Mr. Anaheim. He was the first to buy from him when no one else would. It was very strange that this tall, hard looking muscle man came out of nowhere wanting to sell fish and dinosaurs he caught on Mount Paouz.

Mr. Anaheim asked around but no one knew anything about Bardock or his wife except the old hermit Son Gohan. He was a legend who created a name for himself as a martial artist. It was his reputation that allowed Mr. Anaheim to take a chance on Bardock. Bardock was definitely rough around the edges and inexperienced in business but he learned quick and two formed a good partnership. Bardock was still a mystery to Mr. Anaheim but he made him money and that was more important to him than Bardock and his family’s personal life.

“You drive a hard bargain, Bardock, but deal.” Mr. Anaheim signaled his workers to step forward. Three men took two trips to pick up three heavy iced crates of fish and dinosaur meat Bardock carried in the shop. The three men weren’t skinny. They were strong but in comparison to Bardock, were very weak.

As Mr. Anaheim counted Bardock’s pay, he asked, “How’s that wife of yours?”

“Gine is good. Resting.”

Mr. Anaheim raised a knowing eyebrow. He understood why Bardock’s wife was resting. “How much longer?”

“Another two months.”

Mr. Anaheim placed Bardock’s money in a thick envelope. “Get as much sleep as you can. Once they are born, you’re never getting it again.”

Bardock agreed as he took the money. “I know that from the other one. He’s a fireball of energy.”

Just as Bardock turned to leave, Mr. Anaheim called out to him. “Bardock.” He handed him a flyer. “I think you should try this.” As Bardock read the sheet, Mr. Anaheim explained, “You’re strong. I think you can go all the way. It’ll be good money for your family, especially with another one on the way.”

Bardock returned the paper to Mr. Anaheim. “Maybe, but it’s not my thing.”

“Talk to Gine,” Mr. Anaheim insisted. “Maybe she will convince you.”

* * *

“It’s a girl this time. I’m sure of it.”

Gine sipped her lemonade on the patio in her front yard. It would be nice. She’ll have an ally among her with all these men _if_ it were true. Gine was an idealistic and hopeful woman but she was also a realist, especially now in her new life. Still, Gine humored the kind old man with a, “You think so, Gohan? I would like a girl this time but Bardock will want another son.”

Bardock’s son happily ran in the yard chasing his pet dinosaur. The dinosaur was three times the child’s size but the child didn’t fear it. He loved it, especially when the dinosaur carried him on his back and flew him around. The child was brave and reckless, playing with anything he touch. A year ago, he and Bardock came upon the baby dinosaur alone. Bardock couldn’t find the dinosaur’s parents and his son refused to leave the baby alone. His son decided to take the pet home and once Gine learned the dinosaur was an orphan the matter was settled. They were keeping it against Bardock’s wishes.

The child stopped chasing his pet when he heard the familiar roars of an air truck approaching. He knew that sound. Daddy’s coming home.

“Papa! Papa!” The little boy waved at the approaching vehicle.

As soon as Bardock stepped out of his truck, he felt the tiny arms of his son wrap around his long leg. Bardock picked up the child. “Hello, Kakarrot. Having fun today?”

Gine pushed herself on her foot as Bardock approached her. “Gine,” he greeted his wife with a kiss. Holding Kakarrot on his hip, he touched Gine’s round belly. “How’s the baby?”

“Kicked a lot earlier but she’s fine.”

“ _She?_ ” A daughter would be nice but Bardock wanted a son. “You don’t know that. It might be a boy.”

“Well, Gohan said it’s a girl. He might be right.”

Bardock half rolled his eyes. He respected Gohan. Gohan welcomed him, Gine and Kakarrot to Earth after they crashed on Mount Paouz. He taught them about life on Earth and advised Bardock how his family can live but old hermit had some quirky ideas at times. “I rather wait until the child’s birth. Speculating the child’s sex is a waste of time.”

Gohan chuckled as he poured himself another glass of lemonade. “Loosen up, Bardock. It’s fun speculating.”

Knowing the two will get in a friendly argument over Bardock’s need to loosen up, Gine changed the subject. “How did the sale go?”

“Good.” Bardock pulled out the envelop Mr. Anaheim gave him and placed it on the table. “I wanna take this money and buy more equipment. West City might have what I need.”

“It should,” Gohan sipped his glass of sweet juice. “West City is one of the most scientifically advanced cities in the world. Dr. Briefs, inventor of the capsules, lives there.”

Gine noticed a folded piece of paper with the envelope of money. She opened and read the letter. “What’s this, Bardock?”

Bardock drunk from Gine’s glass. “Something Mr. Anaheim gave me. He thought I should participate.”

“Ten….ka… chi Budo…kai?” Gine read the words carefully like one read something new in a different language. “What is that?”

“Tenkachi Budokai?” Gohan’s eyes glazed over in nostalgia. He didn’t realize that time has come again. “Ah. The Strongest under the Heavens.”

“Strongest?” Bardock inquired curiously.

“It’s a tournament,” Gohan explained aware of Bardock’s renewed interest. “All the strongest martial fighters around the world compete in this tournament. There’s no killing allowed. It’s all in good fun and the winner is declared the strongest in the world. They also get 500,000 zeni.”

“500,000?” Gine gasped. “That’s a lot of money. Bardock, you should compete. We can use that money.”

“Anaheim said the same thing.” It _was_ tempting. Bardock hadn’t a good fight since he landed on Earth. Gohan was a fair partner but nowhere near his equal. Still, the old man had tricks. He had an ability called the Kamehameha Wave. Bardock saw it once and as much as he asked, Gohan hadn’t taught him how to perform that trick. “But I can’t. We’re on Earth in hiding for a reason, Gine. We don’t want to bring attention to ourselves.”

Gine waved off Bardock’s worry. “We’ve been here for two years. No one’s come looking for us.”

“And they won’t as long as we stay hidden.”

“I understand your concerns, Bardock.” Gohan knew Bardock and Gine’s story. “But from what you told me, Earth is a backwater planet compared to the planets you plundered. They wouldn’t be looking for two adult Saiyans here. They’ll be looking for a child.” Gohan eyed Kakarrot as he reached for the envelope and flyer on the table. The child’s curiosity could not be squelch. “Someone like Kakarrot.”

It was as if a bomb was dropped on them. Gine became sullen and Bardock grimaced. The only sounds were of Kakarrot’s nonsensical babbling. Bardock put Kakarrot in a chair and walked off. Gohan wanted to shoot himself with a Kamehameha Wave. He didn’t mean it like that. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I was only saying….”

“We know, Gohan.” Gine placed a kind hand on Gohan’s weathered hands. “We know you meant no harm by your words.” She looked at Bardock standing alone. She felt her own heart breaking in pain. “Could you watch Kakarrot while I talk to Bardock?”

“Of course,” Gohan promised.

Gine carefully waddled to Bardock. On Planet Vegetasai, women didn’t carry their babies in their bodies as Earth women. They were extracted from their bodies and grown in an incubator until they were ready. Being the first Saiyan women in generations to carry a baby like an Earth woman made Gine very nervous. She read all the books Gohan provided her but the birth slightly terrified her. Gohan insisted they will need a midwife to aide them but Bardock was very protective of Gine and against the idea of a midwife. There was something in the child’s birth that would bring attention to them not being from Earth and Bardock wasn’t ready for the world to know their secret.

Bardock stood on the edge of the yard. He wore a frown on his handsome face as he stared at the sky. With Gohan, he learned the use of Ki and could feel Gine approaching him. This new trick Gohan taught him was useful to warn him of a possible enemy but very comforting when he knew Gine was coming to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Sometimes I wonder what planet he’s on; what’s he doing; how I couldn’t save him.”

Gine leaned on Bardock. Her hand rubbed her stomach as she gazed at the sky with her husband. “There was nothing you could do. Raditz was taken from us like all Saiyan babies when they’re measured for their power level. You didn’t know what planet he was one when we left. It was impossible to save him.” Gine was crushed they couldn’t rescue Raditz but as always, Gine saw hope with every bad news. “You save Kakarrot and our new baby growing in me.”

Gine said the right words but it didn’t ease Bardock. “I have this premonition Raditz will come here one day. He’ll be a cold, evil warrior dedicated to Freeza’s regime. He finds us, sees the life Kakarrot and our child has; sees how different it’s from the harsh life forced on him and explode in a rage of fury that won’t be satisfied until we are all dead.”

“I refuse to believe that. No matter what, Raditz is our child. No matter what anger or darkness that’s in him, we’ll push through that and get our child back. I know we can do it.”

Leave it to Gine to look at things with a spark of hope. “You and your optimism.”

Gine saw her optimism as a strength. She believed she, her husband and child can build a life here. Earth was more than what she hoped for. “So, will you enter the Tenkaichi Budokai? That money can help you buy the supplies you need.”

The money _would_ help. Since establishing their life on Earth, Bardock used what was savaged from his and Gine’s pods and built a satellite room to monitor everything from space. He could only monitor this solar system. He needed money to buy material to make equipment that can reach outside to other galaxies.

“I don’t know. We’re here to hide, Gine. If I enter, I will win and my name will be in the news.”

“On Earth,” Gine reminded him. “Not space. The people here don’t even believe life exists on other planets. It’s arrogant but we can use that to our advantage. No one thinks we’re aliens.”

“They will if our tails are ever spotted. Damn Earthling clothes.” The jeans Bardock wore were more constricting than the Saiyan armor he used to wear. “I don’t think I will ever get use to this.”

“I like the clothes here.” Gine caressed the soft material of her summer dress. It was loose and flowing. Perfect for a woman in her condition. “When we went to South City, they had beautiful clothes in their shops. We can use some of the money from the tournament to buy clothes. Kakarrot will need some, too. He’s growing so much and there’s the baby….”

Bardock chuckled. “Okay. Okay. You made your point but we’ll lose some of the anonymity. If I become famous by that tournament, there might be questions about us. This world is very nosy about the lives of famous people. If someone becomes too curious….”

“I think we’ll be fine. Maybe this tournament is a sign we need to start integrating more with the people on this planet.” Gine looked over at Gohan and Kakarrot. Her son was playfully being chased by the kind, old man. “Kakarrot is getting older. He’s ‘preschool’ age as Gohan says. Maybe we should consider integrating him in school; build more allies; let _some_ people know who we are.”

“What people? Like Anaheim?”

“Maybe not him but what about that friend Gohan has? Gyumao. He has a daughter our son’s age. In the last letter to Gohan, he mentioned his daughter being a spitfire. Maybe we can arrange for the two to meet and be friends. Kakarrot should have friends and not just be around us all the time.”

“What about you?” Bardock inquired. This wasn’t only about Kakarrot. “You keep bringing up the idea we need a midwife.”

“I _do_ need one.”

“Gine…..” Bardock warned her.

Gine wouldn’t let this go. If it was only her health to be concerned with, she would agree with Bardock but there was a life inside her and Gine wanted to give it the best possible chance. She read the books on giving birth but she also wanted someone in room that knew what they were doing.

“We came here for a new life, Bardock. We escaped the one Freeza held over us. This world is so peaceful; so different from what we had. It’s time to stop hiding, live in it and take all it has to offer.”

The corner of his lips turned up in a smile. Leave to Gine to get through his stubbornness. She was right; knew it for weeks but didn’t want to admit it. “You should be a, what’s that word I read in that Earth book, ‘motivational speaker’?”

“I think that’s word.” Gine shrugged unsure herself. “Sounds like it.” Like her husband, Gine was still learning Earth terminology. “So….” Gine pursued carefully, “will you enter the Tenkaichi Budokai?”

Bardock considered Gine’s words. She made a lot of good points. The money will help them a lot. He can buy the equipment he needs to build a better monitoring system and listen to transmissions outside this galaxy. Earth would be the last place Freeza would come to. It had an abundance of resources and the power levels of the people were very weak but it was so far off from any other galaxies and universes with life. It wouldn’t be of interest to conquer a planet so far out. As Gohan said, if they wanted, they would send a Saiyan baby before they sent an adult and all the Saiyans were gone except a handful.

It meant Gine, Kakarrot and their new child can live a peaceful life here. It didn’t curb the nasty premonition Bardock had of Raditz returning as an adult; fighting his younger brother and wanting to kill him. If it came to that, Bardock was ready to fight his son but as Gine said, they couldn’t live in fear. That was definitely not the Saiyan way.

“All right, Gine. I’ll enter the tournament. Maybe… maybe we’ll find a midwife.”

“I’m sure there are plenty at Gyumao’s village.” She clapped her hands as an idea popped in her mind. “Let’s invite Gyumao and his daughter here. We’ll introduce Kakarrot to Gyumao’s daughter.” The ideas for this meeting raced so fast in Gine’s mind not even Bardock could stop her. “We can do it this week. I can prepare a lovely, yummy meal. You can brush up on your fighting skills with Gyumao and Gohan. Gohan told me Gyumao received the same training he did from his teacher, Master Roshi.”

Bardock already knew what was going on in his wife’s mind. “If you’re trying to pair up our son with this Earthling child…..”

“I’m only saying Kakarrot needs a playmate.”

“I know what you’re doing.” Bardock was no fool. He knew what his wife had in mind with meeting Gyumao and his daughter. Gine used the television and books Gohan gave her to learn about Earth customs. She liked the idea of children playing together for fun, going to school and dating. She voiced more than once wanting that for their children.

Gine raised herself on her toes to place sweet kiss on Bardock’s lips. “And??”

Bardock laughed. He won’t win with her. He put his arm around Gine as they walked back to Gohan and Kakarrot. “All right. Set it up. If it’s safe, if we can trust Gyumao and if Kakarrot and his daughter get along, we’ll tell them about us. We’ll even get that midwife you want so bad.”

“Yay!” Gine squealed.

Bardock kissed the top of Gine’s head tenderly. “Like you said, we have a life on Earth now. It’s time we live in it.”


	2. Good Morning

BadaGine Week 2020

Day 2: Good Morning

Gine woke to see the sun shining through the window and the feel of her body curving against Bardock’s muscular form. She half expected her husband to wake her by making love again. Bardock returned last night from a three month mission. He was always eager to be with her when he returned but last night, he was hungry! It was a wonderful night of kisses, bites, moans, screams and Bardock bending her body in ways Gine didn’t think possible.

Sometimes Gine wanted to pinch herself for marrying Bardock. It was still surreal this tall Adonis desire her. Bardock could have any woman. He had the looks, strength and magnetic appeal that had many looking his way. He was a third class warrior but he was still oh so strong with charisma that impressed higher rank Saiyans. Many thought Bardock would settle with a female warrior; one who loves fighting and can fight alongside him but he chose her: a woman who wasn’t a fighter and could only serve her people with food preparation that kept their energy high and their bodies strong. The rare time Gine was forced to be a fighter, she couldn’t and had to be rescued by Bardock.

For others, it would’ve been embarrassing. For Gine, that’s when her life turned around for the better. That moment got her to where she is today: to be Bardock’s wife.

The mornings after Bardock’s return, Gine and Bardock spent hours in bed sleeping and talking. Gine recall how Bardock would wake her by caressing and massaging her breasts. Most times, like now, he fell asleep holding a breast. This morning, Gine’s body still hummed from Bardock’s touches. He was always good to her; always knew where to touch her to evoke reaction and Gine wanted to reciprocate that to him.

Gine was a docile woman. She didn’t have aggressive fighting prowess or an aggressive attitude like Fasha but intimacy brought out a primal urge in her. Gine never thought she would be that type of woman but Bardock had the ability to awaken that part of her she never knew existed.

Gine carefully rolled over so she faced Bardock and not wake him. He laid on his side with his beautiful, muscular bare body before her. After intimacy, Bardock slept without the sheets. His body was too hot he’d tell her and needed to cool off.

She wanted to touch him; all of him.

So, Gine pressed kisses along Bardock’s neck. Her hand caressed up and down the ripples of powerful muscles from Bardock’s tight stomach to his wide chest. Hours after mating and Bardock’s body still felt heated. The sweat that perspired on his body during their mating created an intoxicating, addictive scent. Gine couldn’t resist darting her tongue across a spot of skin she nipped last night.

The feel of her tongue and lips on his neck and hand gently gliding over his rippled body stirred Bardock awake. The hand that slept holding her breast floated down her back and settled on the gentle curve of Gine’s hips.

Eyes closed, Bardock cajoled. “Is this how you wake all your lovers when I’m away?”

Gine’s eyes widened horrified as her mouth slipped from Bardock’s ear. Lovers? Did Bardock think that she….? She shook her head fearful she gave Bardock the wrong impression before she noticed his smile.

“Don’t joke like that,” she gently scolded him. “I would never betray you.”

“I know,” he caressed her sweet face, “but I never got a wake up welcome like this by you before.”

Flushed with embarrassment, Gine looked away. Perhaps, she was wrong to do this.

  
“Gine?” Bardock grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she assured him. With Bardock’s questioning gaze and the deepening color on her face, she knew she had to explain. “I… just wanted to wake you with a good morning in a different way.”

Bardock noticed Gine appeared embarrassed at her forwardness. Did he go too far with his teasing? “Any morning is a good morning with you, Gine.” He pulled her closer and claimed her lips in a kiss that left no doubt how happy he is to be with her. As Gine returned the kiss, she felt Bardock cup a breast, a thumb lightly skimming her nipple before it was scrapped by his teeth.

“You’re so sensitive,” Bardock whispered as Gine arched her body to him and her nails dug into the skin of his arm and back. “But so responsive.” He kissed between her breasts. “A mere touch awakens your body to me.”

Gine felt her back touch the sheets again. Bardock’s hair tickled her skin as he nipped and suckled her chest. Sweat perspired across her body and soft whimpers moaned from Gine’s lips as she felt Bardock ground his hips against her.

Gine wanted intimacy with Bardock but this wasn’t _how_ she wanted it. If she didn’t stop this, Bardock will have his way and control over her as usual and Gine didn’t want that.

Just as Bardock moved to her smooth stomach, Gine knew it was now or never. If she didn’t stop him, she will be lost in a whirlwind of pleasure that wouldn’t end until Bardock had his complete way with her. Gine summoned the strength in her lithe body, rose up and pushed Bardock on his back.

The maneuver caught Bardock off guard. When he had Gine underneath him, he was in control. She never stopped; she encouraged him. For Gine to take a vulnerable moment and surprise him, left Bardock blinking at her several times in confusion. Slowly, his brain worked Gine got the upper hand on him in an intimate moment.

It was confusing yet arousing.

“Gine?” What had come over his wife? Why was she so resisting this morning?

“I want,” Gine whispered as she boldly crawled on her hands and knees over Bardock, “a turn at your body.”

Bardock’s breath locked in his lungs at Gine’s proclamation. Once the surprise wore off, excitement poured through his body at the knowledge Gine wanted to touch him. Just seeing Gine’s parted lips and eyes glazed with desire, had him swelling in anticipation.

Gine’s breasts swayed as she neared him. He wanted to touch and take her in his mouth again but resisted. Gine wanted to please him; Gine wanted to do the work and as a loving husband, he wasn’t going to stop her.

Gine resumed kissing his neck again as she did to wake him moments ago. He heard her inhale his scent and whispered. “I love how you smell….. it awakens my body.”

His eyes closed as he felt Gine nip his skin. “I love how you touch.” He grunted as she bit him hard. “It awakens _my_ body.”

Before Gine, women have touched him but only when he asked. Never had a woman touch him on their own. None would be so bold. Gine’s initiative had his blood pumping as if his body was on fire.

Gine knelt between his legs and ran her hands over his chest and stomach before she surprised him by leaning forward and kissing his chest. Bardock sucked in a breath as he felt Gine’s breasts rub against him. He exhaled sharply when her hands move down his thighs. His hips jumped as his body yearned for Gine to touch him where she calculatingly was not.

“You’re teasing me,” he gruffly told her.

Gine raised her face from his chest. Her eyes were playful. “Returning the favor.”

Several times he teased and taunted Gine. It was as recent as last night he refrained from touching her where she wanted to be touched; pulling back when she wanted more; giving her enough only to pull away before she had her release; making her whimper and beg for him.

Never did Bardock ever expect Gine to turn the tables on him.

But she did. Her hands moved close but never touched him. Up and down her fingers dragged over his chest in sweet tease and torment. Her hair tickled his skin as her lips pressed upon a muscled thigh. Her hot breath breathed over him, luring him to think she will touch him there only for Gine to love her lips and teeth on his other thigh.

A fresh gleam of sweat perspired on his body when Gine bent forward again. The ends of her short hair brushed against his balls and tightening rod. His hands fisted the sheets, heart pounded in anticipation and hips jumped forward anticipating her.

Gine deftly moved away again. It was by sheer accident her breasts rubbed against him. The mere contact caused a pearl of moisture to spill where Bardock so desperately wanted Gine to touch him with her mouth.

“Gine,” Bardock groaned.

It was exciting and amazing to see Bardock frustrated by her teasing. She never thought she could have that power over him. Other women would take advantage of this but being as kind as she is, Gine couldn’t do that to Bardock. She couldn’t let him suffer in sweet torture even by her own doing.

She took him in her mouth. Hearing Bardock’s name on her lips awakened her body even more between her legs. Her warm tongue swirled around his tip before going deep and sucking him.

It was too much for Bardock. He had to touch Gine. He needed her under him with him in her. He pulled her mouth from him as he sat up. With his lust filled eyes, Gine saw what Bardock wanted to do. She would give in but she didn’t want to. At least not yet.

“Wait. I’m not done.”

“Trust me,” he groan feeling dampness from Gine brush over his leg as he grabbed her hips, “you are.” Though overwhelmed with lust, he noticed Gine pouting. Sweet thing misunderstood him. He settled her straddling over his chest. The brushing of their lower bodies spark a shudder between both. Gine expected Bardock to push her on her back and take over but he surprised her when he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her to him, whispering, “Have your way with me.”

Pleased he was giving her control, Gine lowered herself on him. She winced at the size of Bardock hitting her deeper in this position. The pain was fleeting and pleasure sweet as she bounced and ground against him. Her swelling breasts swayed before Bardock’s hungry eyes. Leaning forward, she gave Bardock what he wanted. He took the bait and feast upon her breasts.

Soft cries and heavy moans filled the room as their bodies slap against each other with Gine rocking her hips back and forth; up and down.

“Bardock,” Gine gasped as she felt her orgasm building. He felt Gine slipping as her body neared her peak so Bardock grasped her hips and slammed into her, taking over. The move had the bed squeaking and begging their occupants to stop. A few more hard slaps of their bodies rocking against each other and Gine was there, squeezing him, crying out and taking Bardock with her.

Bardock’s own body convulsed around Gine as he emptied himself in her with his teeth sinking into the skin of her neck. Spent, Bardock fell back on the bed with her body sprawled over him.

For several moments, they stayed as they were, body still joined with their ragged breathing being the only sounds in the room one this sunny morning. With her body sated, Gine’s eyes drifted close.

“Gine?” Bardock voice rumbled.

“Hmm?”

“If this is how you are saying good morning to me, what will you do for lunch?”

Gine thought for a moment before she giggled to herself. Oh, she had a few ideas!


	3. Welcome Back

BadaGine Week 2020

Day 3: Welcome Back

“So, when is Bardock coming back?”

“He was due back a week ago but I got confirmation it’s tonight.”

Gine’s day at the meat factory was coming to a close. She and Basi were cleaning their work stations as they generously talked. They were acquaintances more than friends. Basi fought alongside Bardock a few times but an injury and not reaching a healing tank in time cut short her fighting career. So she built a second one at the meat factory where Saiyans not equipped for fighting worked.

“This is the first time Bardock’s been away since you started courting,” Basi remarked. When she noticed Gine blushing, she asked slyly. “Any plans?”

Gine had them but she wanted to keep it to herself. However, she knew Basi wouldn’t stop asking until Gine told her something. “He’s coming by my place tomorrow. I will make him a yummy meal.”

Just eating. Sounded weak but Gine wasn’t like other female Saiyans. There was also something else that bothered Basi. “Tomorrow?” Basin questioned. “But Bardock’s coming home tonight.”

Gine wanted to celebrate tonight, too, but this is what Bardock wanted. “I wanted to see him tonight but Bardock said when he comes back from those missions he’s tired and wants to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Basi rolled her eyes. If that wasn’t the weakest excuse… “He’s a Saiyan. If he’s sleeping, he’s not doing it alone. When our warriors come back, they want to party and sex and you’re not doing either.” Basi had her skepticism when she heard about Bardock and Gine. They were complete opposites but they seemed to make it work. “Have you two fuck yet?” Gine’s face turning beet red answered her question. “Seriously?! You’ve been together for three months and you haven’t fucked that walking sex machine yet?! What the hell’s the matter with you?”

Gine wanted the ground to open and pull her in. She never talked about intimacy with anyone. She’s never done it and didn’t know how to broach the topic. She and Bardock shared kisses and light touches. Bardock touched her breasts sometimes through her clothes but they never went _there_ yet.

“It’s been _six_ months,” Gine corrected her.

“And Bardock’s been gone for three. Do you want him to fuck you?”

Yes. No. Maybe. _Definitely_ but Gine was mixed up. Gine loved kissing Bardock. Part of her wanted to experience sex but another part of her was nervous and not sure how Bardock felt. He never voiced it.

Gine didn’t answer so Basi made the decision for her. “Tonight you will. If you want to be Bardock’s woman, you are going to be at Bardock’s home when he returns tonight. Cook him dinner but when he steps in his home, you need to be the first thing he sees: naked, wet and waiting for him to fuck you until you both can’t move.”

Until they both can’t…..?? “I…. I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”  
  


_Because I don’t have any sexual experience._ “I…. I don’t have a key to Bardock’s home.”

“Then break in! It’s not that hard. Pry open a window, knock the door down. Whatever you do, just get inside his home! If you want to be Bardock’s woman, you’ll do it!”

* * *

Gine could not believe she was doing this but here she was climbing in the window of Bardock’s home. Knocking the door down was too obvious and Gine didn’t think she physically could do it anyway. Gine thought of asking a neighbor if they had key access but remembered all of Bardock’s neighbors were soldiers and were gone on their own missions. Gine left her bags of food on the porch while she struggled to climb in through the window.

Height wise, the front window reached her head so Gine jumped on the ledge and using a glass cutter, cut a hole small enough where her hand could reach in and open the latch. Bardock will complain about the window but once Gine explained, she knew Bardock will understand and happily replace it and give her a key so she didn’t have to do this again.

When Gine opened the window, she lost her balance and fell in Bardock’s home. A end table with a lamp on it broke Gine’s fall.

Gine worried while Bardock will accept the broken window, he would not be happy about his broken table and lamp. “I hope my food and body will be enough.”

Gine hurriedly prepared dinner for Bardock. While dinner finished cooking, Gine showered and called the base Bardock would return to after his mission. She just missed him. He left the base five minutes before she called. Gine didn’t waste time removing her clothes in Bardock’s bedroom and laying out in waiting for him on the sofa.

“Maybe I should be like this,” Gine told herself as she sat on the sofa naked with her legs crossed. “No. Too tame.” Gine laid back with one foot on the floor and the other prop on the sofa blatantly showing her spread legs. “No. No. That won’t work.” Gine laid on her stomach with her head looking over her shoulder so when Bardock walked in he will see her cute butt greeting him. Well, she thought it was cute but will Bardock?

Five minutes passed and Bardock hadn’t come home. The longer she waited, the more time Gine thought of her situation. Ten, twenty then thirty minutes passed. The more nervous Gine got reality set in this was the dumbest thing she ever did. Bardock wouldn’t appreciate her breaking in his home, have a home cooked meal and see her waiting for him naked. He would be angry she broke in and think she’s a psycho. He gave her a reason why they couldn’t meet when he returned and she let her own insecurities and Basi poison her mind.

Why did she listen to Basi? Yes, she has experience with men and relationships but no one has taken her as a life mate.

“Oh,” Gine groaned with her hands in her head. “I’m so stupid.” What to do, what to do, what to---- Gine clapped her hands suddenly. She will fix this. She’ll get dress, leave a note for Bardock apologizing for breaking in and hope the meal she left will make up for it.

That was Gine’s new plan until she heard a vehicle slowly come to a stop. Gine raced to the window and peeked.

Bardock!

He was home! He couldn’t see her like this! Panicking, Gine started to run but stubbed her toe on the end table next to the sofa. When she stubbed her toe against the table, it wobbled and the lamp on it crashed on the floor.

“Eek! Not again!”

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she heard footsteps approaching the door. “Oh, no!” Gine squealed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Bardock was not in the best mood. He was returning a week later than expected. One of the people on this mission got injured and delayed their return. At the base, Bardock called Gine. He wouldn’t see her until tomorrow but he wanted to let her know he’s home. He was disappointed she didn’t answer. It was evening. Gine should be home. He thought she’d be waiting for his call but now thought it was too much to hope for.

Against his better judgement, Bardock drove to Gine’s home. He didn’t _want_ to see her now. He wanted to wait until tomorrow. When he arrived at Gine’s home, he knocked and waited before looking around her property. All the lights were out. Gine wasn’t home.

Bardock wondered where could Gine be. She knew he was returning home today. Was she upset his return was delayed? No. That wasn’t Gine but _something_ must be bothering her. He hadn’t heard any accidents happened while he was gone so he knew Gine was safe; just not home.

Resigning himself to not speaking with Gine at all, Bardock went home. All was well until he approached his home and noticed something amiss with his window. There was a hole circled in it.

“What the hell?”

He’s gone for a three month mission, he can’t talk to his girlfriend when he returns _and_ someone breaks in his home?!

His sharp ears picked up the sound of something breaking and footsteps running.

They were _still_ in his home?!!!

Bardock saw red. He punched a fist in his hand. All right. Time to face this intruder and kick his ass! Bardock wished he had his scouter to measure the power level of the intruder but he left it at the base. Still, the way he was feeling, they could have the power level of Freeza and that wasn’t stopping Bardock from beating his intruder’s ass.

When Bardock stepped inside his home, he noticed three things. 1. The end table and lamp in front of the window were gone. Bardock figured the intruder broke that both when he climbed in. 2. The end table by his sofa was toppled over and the lamp on it was broken. 3. Something was cooking in his kitchen.

When Bardock entered his kitchen, he saw it was very clean; cleaner than it was when he left and there was food; lots of food on the table. His intruder cooked him dinner? Bardock crossed his arms over his chest. So the intruder didn’t have wicked intentions of robbing him but something was wrong.

Who did this?

Bardock’s first thought was Gine but that wasn’t possible. Gine didn’t have key access to his home. Gine would _never_ break in his place. Eliminating Gine, Bardock thought of who else could do this. Only one name popped up.

Beeta. His ex.

Beeta couldn’t cook to save her life and this food on the table looked edible. She _would_ break in. She _was_ that crazy but they were over for months. He ended it even though Beeta wanted to continue.

Bardock started thinking. Was it possible Beeta broke in his home and cook him a meal in hopes they get back together? Bardock didn’t want her. He wanted Gine. He had Gine but if Beeta want him back…..

“Ah, hell,” he groaned.

He had to deal with this before Gine finds out. He didn’t want her thinking he was back with his ex.

“Beeta, I know you’re here. Come out!” He waited but no response except he heard something in his bedroom. Angry, Bardock marched to the room. “Dammit, Beeta! I know you’re here!” He pushed the door open. “Now come….!”

Bardock froze.

Beeta wasn’t the intruder.

It was Gine and she was naked with her clothes crumpled in her arms.

“Gine?” Bardock stepped in the room “What are you doing? Why are you naked?”

“Who’s Beeta?” When she heard Bardock entering his home, Gine thought he would call her name but he calls someone named Beeta. Who was she? Was she an ex or was she the woman Bardock planned to meet today instead of her?

“Never mind that,” Bardock ignored the question. There were so many questions running in his mind and he needed one answered now. “Why are you naked?”

“Who’s Beeta?!” It was rare for someone as happy-go-lucky and kind as Gine to yell but she was mad!! Never mind she broke in Bardock’s home and spent hours making a wonderful homecooked meal for Bardock and even cleaned his place. He let her think she is his only woman but he was sneaking around with someone else! Gine decided she had every right to know who the other women is!

“Put on some damn clothes!!” Bardock roared back.

Bardock never raised his voice at her. It was as if he slapped her! She knew her body was not warrior like the many female Saiyans Bardock fought alongside with but she didn’t know she was so unappealing to him Bardock couldn’t stand to see her naked.

“Am I that ugly you can’t stand to see me naked?!”

“Stand to….” Where was Gine getting these thoughts? Why did she think he found her ugly? Frustrated and still confused on why Gine is here and naked in his home, Bardock grabbed her hand. He yanked Gine forward. The action cause the clothes to fall out of Gine’s hands. Bardock put Gine’s hand between his legs. “Feel this? Does that say I find you ugly?!”

No. No, it did not. She never felt one before and this, _he_ , was hard and large.

Gine jerk her hand away as if it was burned. She stumbled back a few steps until the back of her legs touched Bardock’s bed. With a shriek, Gine fell over.

Gine, naked and sprawled on his bed, was not something Bardock needed to see right now. His pants was already tight enough. “Could you put on some clothes?” Bardock strained out the words. “You’re really distracting right now.”

Embarrassed for multiple reasons, Gine put on her clothes. She sat on the bed and waited for Bardock to speak again.

Exhaling, Bardock sat beside Gine but kept a respectable distance. “Wanna tell me what this is all about?”

Even sitting, Bardock’s figure was large and intimidating. Not in a bad way, Gine reasoned. He was so powerful and large and she so petite besides him. One didn’t cross him and one didn’t betray a man of his physique.

Gine licked her lips nervously; her sweaty hands kept rubbing her knees. How could she tell Bardock what she did and why? Would it make sense to him? Would he laugh at her? Break up with her?

“Gine,” Bardock put his hand over hers. “We’re not leaving this room until you explain yourself.”

His voice was so rich and thick with masculinity. It left her heart beating faster and her body reacting between her legs.

“I hadn’t meant to break in. I was going to wait until tomorrow to see you but I talked to Basi and well, she told me about you and what you usually did after you returned…..” Gine kept her eyes on Bardock, waiting for him to say anything; dispute Basi’s claims, but he didn’t. Disappointed, she continued, “And it’s your first mission since we started courting and you didn’t even want to see me today! Three months and you didn’t want to see me. You wanted to wait until tomorrow. Basi told me if I wanted to be your woman, I’ll break in here and wait for you naked.”

With her story explained, Gine waited for Bardock to say anything but for several seconds, he was silent.

“Why weren’t you waiting for me?”

“Hmm?” That wasn’t what Gine expected Bardock to say.

“Why weren’t you waiting for me?” Bardock repeated. “You were in here with your clothes in your hands like you were trying to escape. So, why weren’t you waiting for me when I walked in?”

And the embarrassment continues. “You live ten minutes from your base. I called and was told you just left. I waited for you and after thirty minutes, I started thinking how crazy I would look waiting for you. When I came in here, I started thinking you were celebrating your return with other Saiyans and women…… and I didn’t want to be here if you came home with one and…..”

“That’s enough.” Bardock squeezing her hand silenced her. “I heard enough.”

What did _that_ mean?

“When I was unattached,” Bardock explained, “I did party when I came home from missions. If a woman approached and I was attracted to her, we did what came natural. When I’m with someone, I unwind with her.”

Gine flicked his hand away. She heard enough, too. “You didn’t want to unwind with me. You wanted Beeta.”

“Beeta is the last woman I dated before I met you. We’ve been over months. I ended it but she still wanted me. That’s why when I thought you were her. I never thought _you_ would do this.”

Maybe he had a point there. Gine wouldn’t have done this if Bardock wanted to meet tonight. “That doesn’t change the fact you didn’t want to unwind with me when you came home. You wanted to wait until tomorrow. Did you make Beeta wait a day?”

“No, I didn’t.” Bardock didn’t lie and this admission crushed Gine. “But…. Beeta and I _were_ together. We’ve been together since our second date.” It wasn’t hard for Gine to understand what ‘together’ meant.

“Why not me?” Gine asked. “We’ve been together for six months, including the three you were gone. “You’ve touched me sometimes but never enough to….” Gine couldn’t finish. This was too much for her. Bardock found her attractive but not enough to want to bed her. “I need to go.”

Gine tried to rise but Bardock’s firm hand held her in place. “You had your say explaining. Now it’s mine.” Bardock exhaled as he struggled to find the right words to speak. “When I return from my missions, I’m still pumped. I used to drink and party with others. If I had a woman, I’d go home to her. I’m….. very charged, Gine. I knew if I saw you, I’d want to mate with you. That’s why I wanted to meet tomorrow. I need a day to cool off.”

“So, you wanted to stay away because of me?”

Bardock confirmed with a nod. “We haven’t reached that point in our relationship and you’re not experienced. I didn’t wanna pressure you.”

With that, Bardock released her hand. Gine suddenly felt cold without his touch. Bardock gave his reason why he didn’t want to meet tonight. She understood except….. “It’s not pressure if I want it, too.”

“Gine,” Bardock sighed, “you’re only saying that because of what I told you. You think you’re ready and you want it to please me.”

“That’s not true. I _wanted_ to. Before you left my answer would’ve been no because I was unsure, but while you were away, I realized I _wanted_ to. I didn’t know what to say or explain what I want because I’m not experienced, but I want you, too.”

Gine rose and stood before Bardock. Basi was wrong suggesting Gine break in, but she was right about one thing. Gine needed to take charge and show Bardock what she wanted. “I now see I should just ask for what I want.”

Standing before Bardock, Gine removed her clothes until she was naked before him. Taking Bardock’s hand, Gine placed Bardock’s hand between her legs. She rubbed him inside her before pulling out. Moisture glistened on his fingers. “See this? Doesn’t that say what I feel? What I want when I think of you?”

Unable to resist, Bardock licked his fingers. Damn. He shouldn’t have done that. “Gine,” he warned her, “you better go.” If she didn’t leave….. if she insist on staying…..

“Why?” Gine refused. She saw the look in Bardock’s eyes. Lust. Desire. He didn’t want her to leave. She pulled at his uniform. “It’s not what you want. It’s not what I want either.” He didn’t resist as Gine removed the top of his uniform.

“Gine,” Bardock warned her again. She was so close and her scent was so intoxicating. Gine placed a knee between Bardock’s legs. Leaning over, she kissed him tenderly. With Gine’s kisses, her hands on his bare chest, and her scent filling his nostrils, the last reserve of Bardock’s control snapped.

He grabbed Gine, flipped her over so she lay beneath him on the bed. “Gine,” he repeated again in a hoarse voice.

“Bardock,” Gine whispered as her hand caressed his face. “Let us both have the welcome back we both want.”

Nothing else needed to be said.


	4. Raditz and Kakarrot

BadaGine Week 2020

Day 4: Raditz and Kakarrot

“So, you really did it?”

“I _am_ King Yemma. I can do anything I want.” King Yemma boasted. “But,” he warned, “it is only temporary. Bardock, Gine and Raditz haven’t done enough to maintain their bodies. Well,” he snorted. “Raditz never did _anything_ to keep his body. Bardock stood up against Freeza and Gine was a kind person but keeping the body is a special privilege. _You_ are one of the rare cases.”

“I understand. How much time do I have?”

“You have a day.”

Goku followed King Yemma’s guide with heavy anticipation. When he was summoned to King Yemma’s palace, Goku had an idea why but he wasn’t sure if his request would be honored. Goku wasn’t sure how long he’s been in the afterlife but after meeting with his Grandpa Gohan, Goku wondered about his biological family and if there was a chance he could meet them.

Now that he was moments away, Goku was in the rare moments of his life, nervous.

* * *

The room Bardock and Gine waited in was a magical one. Outside the room, was the hallway of King Yemma’s palace. Inside the room replicated Bardock and Gine’s home on Vegetasai. Their spirits were brought here as white puffs of smoke before they were revived in the bodies they had when living. A guide explained Bardock and Gine’s purpose for being here and how long they will have with their adult sons.

Bardock and Gine embraced each other; grateful for this opportunity. “I never thought we’d be together like this again,” Gine happily cried. “And we will get to see our sons again! Oh, Bardock I’m so happy.”

Bardock wasn’t emotional like Gine. He was pleased but saw things rationally. “You must remember, Gine, our sons are very different.” The guide told Bardock and Gine a brief story of Raditz and Kakarrot. They were polar opposites. Bardock wasn’t surprised about Raditz. He was glad Raditz survived the massacre but he knew Raditz had a harsh life that turned him to a cruel person so ruthless he kidnapped his own nephew and brought about their second’s child death. The first time. Both he and Gine were stunned their youngest child died twice and the sacrifice he made the second time.

Kakarrot or Son Goku as he goes by was completely different from any Saiyan they knew. Their low power level child grew up to be a hero on Earth. He saved it many times, married, became a father and became the legendary Super Saiyan who defeated Freeza, the monster who murdered their race.

“I don’t care about that,” Gine told him as she wiped away her tears. “I just want to see them, hug them and enjoy the time we have together.”

The door behind them opened. A blue skinned guide walked in with a white puff of smoke. Bardock and Gine watched as the puff of smoke turned into a tall male with long, wild black hair. The guide spoke to the confused, quick tempered male, explaining his purpose here and how long he has. The male wasn’t in the mood to listen and tried to escape. He would’ve if the guide didn’t turn him into a puff of smoke.

“You can change him back,” Bardock told the guide. “We’ll handle him.”

The guide did as Bardock suggested and left the room before the dazed tall male had a chance to escape again.

Raditz had his back to his parents. He knew why he was here and hated it. He rejected the idea of being around his family. Why should he meet them? He didn’t care about them! It boiled Raditz his own brother was behind this union. It was his brother’s fault he was dead in the first place! The only comfort he got is despite knowing his brother was revived the first time he died, he was dead a second time and could not return to the living. Raditz only wished it was by his hands.

Bardock and Gine quietly watched their son. He definitely had a bad temper and would respond violently to them. Bardock contemplated on how best to deal with Raditz when Gine left his side and embraced Raditz. “Oh, Raditz!” Gine cried. Her arms wrapped tightly around her son. “You’ve grown so much!”

Memories of his Raditz’s youth were blurry but he knew this voice, felt these pair of slim arms around him before. It’s been years but deep inside him, he felt this feeling before. It always came from her and it was always comforting. He tried to shield it but the strong feeling of this woman embracing and crying could only come from his mother. He had very few memories of his parents since he was taken. Was this really happening?

A dark feeling in him told him to push this woman away. The voice told him she never cared for him and he shouldn’t care for her but as the petite, crying woman continued to hold him, he thought perhaps this voice was wrong.  
  


“Mom?” He looked over at the man standing behind her. “Dad?”

Bardock confirmed with a slight smile of his own. “Can’t you give your mother a proper hug?”

That gruff voice was definitely the sound of his father. He was a man who commanded respect and did not want to be crossed. Slowly, Raditz’s arms circled around Gine. Before he could firmly hug his mother, the door opened again. A puff of white smoke nor King Yemma’s guide walked in but a man who looked like Bardock.

A sharp take of breath escaped Gine’s lips as she slowly pulled from Raditz to see the man entering the room.

Bardock and Gine stared while Raditz was the only one who could speak.

“Kakarrot,” Raditz acknowledged his younger brother with vile disgust.

“Hey, Raditz.” Though he wasn’t fond of him, Goku remained upbeat in meeting his older brother.

“Don’t be like that,” Gine scolded the cold greeting between brothers. “We’re all family. You should hug each other.” Raditz and Goku looked at Gine as if she was crazy.

“Hug him?!” Raditz and Goku simultaneously said while pointing at each other.

“He’s a disgrace!” Raditz spat. “He rejected our Saiyan culture, his Saiyan name and lived the good life on Earth. He even mated and had a half breed with those weak people.”

Bardock promptly smacked Raditz on the back of his head. “Shut up with that crap!!” Bardock’s voice was so loud and his slap so fast and tough, it startled Goku.

Raditz rubbed the back of his head. He was dead but could feel a bump forming. “What the fuck, Dad?”

Bardock slapped Raditz across his face. “Don’t curse in front of your mother!”

“Why not? You did!” Who did his father think he is? “I’m an adult and I’ve been cursing, killing and fucking for a damn long time. I’ll do whatever the hell I want.” Looking at Goku disgusted, he scoffed, “Guess you hate I’m not perfect like Kakarrot, right? Oh, my mistake.” He drawled the adopted the name of his brother. “Son Goku.”

Gine intervened before Bardock could. “That’s enough, Raditz.” She enclosed one of his hands in hers. “I know things have been rough for you. I know you have a lot of hate and you’re taking things out on your brother because he didn’t have it rough like you, but it’s because of him we have this moment to be together.” Gine caressed his face tenderly. “I get to see my sons again.” She embraced him. “I get to hold them. We only have one day. Let’s make the best of it, okay?”

The sweet eyes of his mother. Raditz opened his mouth to reject her idea but when he saw the stern face of his father mouthing words of threat to him, Raditz only gently stepped away from Gine. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. “Fine.”

Gine was pleased. This was progress but they had many things to discuss. “I heard what you did to my grandson, Raditz. That wasn’t nice and it wasn’t kind of you to beat up your brother.”

“He didn’t beat me up,” Goku wanted to clarify. “He got a lucky punch in.”

Raditz threw his head back laughing. “Because your lazy ass took it easy on that backwater planet. Heh,” he smirked. “It was so funny seeing your pathetic ass immobilize on the beach by one punch by _me._ You were clutching your stomach unable to do anything while I held your crybaby brat. Is he still sucking on Mommy’s tit?” From Goku’s glare and tightness of his lips, Raditz knew he was getting under his brother’s skin. Good. He deserved it after causing his death. “I bet it still bothers you I kicked you ass.”

“Raditz,” Gine pleaded with him. “Don’t fight with your brother.”

“You know,” Goku smirked aware of his brother’s mind game. “You caught me off guard. The last five years before we met I _did_ take it easy. I settled down with a wife and child. If I did nothing but trained I would’ve been ready for you but my life would’ve been empty if I sacrificed having a family.”

“About that,” Gine interrupted. “Raditz, apologize to Kakarrot. You were wrong to kidnap his son and use him as ransom.”

Raditz scoffed. He would do no such thing! “I _would_ apologize to Kakarrot but I don’t see him. I see a fraud named Son Goku.”

“You can call me Kakarrot,” Goku tried to be civil. “When Raditz told me my Saiyan name and what Saiyans do, I rejected it. He’s a cold blooded killer. If he represented the Saiyan race, then I wanted no part of it.” Goku saw disappointment on Gine’s face. It was the harsh truth Goku felt but he’s changed his opinion. “ _But_ I’ve come to understand the history of my people. I don’t mind being called Kakarrot. Vegeta did it all the time but since he’s the only Saiyan, no one else calls me that.”

Well, that wasn’t true. Laughing, Goku rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes ChiChi does when we’re intimate but that’s completely different.”

Raditz rolled his eyes, Gine giggled and Bardock looked at his youngest son unsure how to take his bluntness. “You’re…. uh…. a rather open person, Kakarrot.”

“I like it.” Gine approved. “That means Kakarrot won’t keep secrets from us. Now, Raditz, I want you to hug your brother and apologize for fighting him on Earth.”

Raditz opened his mouth to protest but the threatening ire of Bardock again forced Raditz to not say what he wanted to say. “Fine.”

Goku stared as if he _didn’t_ want Raditz to hug him. He didn’t move as Raditz approached, put his arms around him and felt his big brother pat his back. “Sorry for fighting you….. _brother_.”

Okay. This was weird for Goku. He never hugged someone he also wanted to punch. Slowly, he patted Raditz’s back. “Thanks.”

Thanks? That’s all he gets? This traitor wasn’t going to apologize to him. Raditz looked at his parents. Gine smiled proud of them while Bardock looked on approvingly. They weren’t going to make their traitorous brat of a son apologize for causing his death?

Fine. If that’s how it is….

Raditz stepped back and lightly jabbed Goku’s left shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Sorry my one punch had you crying on the beach like a pussy while I kidnapped your son.”

Gine’s mouth fell open while Bardock slapped his forehead.

Goku chuckled as he lightly punched Raditz’s shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t cower to your threat to kill a hundred people but fought to get my son back from you.”

Raditz punch his shoulder again. “Sorry I still kicked you and your green friend’s ass when you tried to get your son back.”

“Raditz. Kakarrot,” Gine pleaded.

Ignoring his mother, Goku grinned while punching Raditz’s shoulder again. “Sorry my four-year-old son knocked you down. It had to hurt your pride you knocked your baby brother down with one punch but his four-year-old son knocked _you_ down with one blow.”

“Boys!” Gine called for their attention.

Raditz glowered as a white aura glowed around him. He still couldn’t believe a child got the upper hand on him like that. Damn kid. He punched Goku’s right shoulder. “Sorry the only way you had to defeat me is by sacrificing your dumb ass.” Raditz punched Goku’s left shoulder adding, “Sorry I didn’t survive long enough to meet your woman, show her she bedded the wrong brother and put a half breed in her.”

“Raditz!” Gine gasped.

The first punch shook the entire room. Goku moved faster than Bardock or Gine could see. One second their sons were facing off lightly jabbing each other and the next, one punch from Goku sent Raditz crashing into a wall.

Raditz wiped his lips. His blood pumped at the thought of fighting his brother again. “So, baby brother got stronger over the years.”

“I’m a lot stronger,” Goku warned him. “You have no idea how much.”

“Heh.” Stronger and cocky. His brother definitely changed since their last match. “I’m eager to see how much.” Raditz rushed to strike Goku. Inches from hitting his brother, Raditz extended fist came to a halt when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“That’s enough.” Bardock squeezed Raditz’s fist so hard bones cracked. To Goku, he said, “You got your punch in, Kakarrot, so stand down.” Goku lowered his arms. Bardock grabbed both his son’s shoulders. “You two got your words and punches in. Now here’s mine.” Bardock slammed Goku and Raditz into each other head first and hard!

Both son’s groaned in pain at the collision.

“Ow!” Goku howled as he rubbed his forehead.

“What was that for?” Raditz yelled back.

“You both made your mother cry with you bickering!” Bardock gestured to Gine who stood far from them with tears in her eyes. “Now apologize to her!”

“But he—” Goku started.

Bardock got in Goku’s face. “You make your mother cry again and I’ll kick your ass!” He grabbed Goku by the cuffs of his shirts and yanked him forward. “Understand?”

Wide eyed and stunned, Goku nodded. Did he look like that when he’s pissed? No wonder Gohan was scared of him on Namek.

“Told you he curses.” Raditz was pleased at least one of his parents had the sense to admonish his brother.

Bardock turned to Raditz and waved a threatening finger at him. “You shut your fucking mouth or you’re next.”

Turning his attention back to Goku, he said, “Never make your mother cry.” To Bardock’s surprise, Goku smiled. “Why are you smiling?”

“It’s uh…..” Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkward. “I said something similar to my son once. Gohan raised his voice at ChiChi and when we were alone, I told him he should never raise his voice at her again.” Goku smiled at his father. “I guess I got that from you.”

Bardock’s lips turned up in a smile. “Perhaps. It’s not the only thing you got from me.” He rubbed Goku’s head affectionately. “You look just like me, too. You were a puny little thing as a baby. Look at you now. You became the legendary Super Saiyan and defeated Freeza. You make your father proud.”

Raditz’s mouth fell open. One moment his father was rightfully scolding his baby brother and now he’s praising him?!

Unable to resist, Goku hugged his father. The affection caught Bardock by surprised. He returned with a hug and affectionate pat on his son’s back. He looked over at Gine. She was crying again but her tears were happy. “All right. That’s enough of that. Go say hello to your mother.”

Goku stepped away from his father and looked at the woman that is his mother. Seeing her cry earlier reminded Goku of the times he made ChiChi cry. He hated that, too. He wanted to have a reunion with the family he didn’t know and thanks to him and his brother it was turning into a disaster.

Goku bowed before his mother hoping she understood how sorry he is. “Hi, Mom. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Kakarrot!” Gine squealed as she pulled Goku in a tight embrace. “I forgive you! Thank you so much for this!! We wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for you! I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. Oh, my poor baby. I love you so much.”

Goku returned his mother’s bear hug. ChiChi smothered Gohan with hugs and apologized over and over when he was separated from them. Now he knew what it felt like. “It’s okay, Mom. It’s not your fault. I turned out fine.”

“I see.” Gine played with the spikes of his hair. “You turned out just as handsome as your father. Tell me about your wife and son. I want to know everything. Don’t leave out one single detail.”

Bardock joined the conversation. “I just want to hear how you defeated Freeza and how you became a Super Saiyan.”

Off to the side, Raditz watched Goku be the center of attention as he talked about his family and his adventures, pausing every few moments to answer his parents’ eager questions. While his parents laughed at a story Goku shared, Goku noticed Raditz glaring at him. He stuck his tongue out at Raditz without their parents noticing.

Raditz clenched his fists. _Damn him. He gets away with everything!_

As Goku spun another tale, Bardock noticed Raditz sitting in a corner sulking. Bardock waved him over. Raditz shook his head. Bardock waved him over again. Again Raditz shook his head. Sending a death glare to Raditz, Bardock pointed at Raditz, the seat beside him and formed a fist warning of what he will do if Raditz didn’t move.

Slumped shoulders, Raditz got up, pouted and stumped as he took a seat besides Bardock. Raditz crossed his arms and looked away. His Dad forced him to sit here. It didn’t mean he had to listen to his spoiled brother bragged about beating Freeza.

That _was_ his feeling until he heard Goku’s tale of defeating Freeza. He had to admit there was a sense of pride it was blood from _his_ family that defeated the tyrant. For a little brother, Raditz figured, Kakarrot or Son Goku was okay. Still spoiled. No one could change Raditz’s mind on that.

For Bardock and Gine, it was a happy moment. Seeing Raditz and Kakarrot interact by fighting, scowling or just having an awkward conversation as they used the limited time to get to know one another, they welcomed it. It was a happy, bittersweet and a glimpse of what could’ve been.


End file.
